


148. Christmas in Perth continued

by alleyoops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [148]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyoops/pseuds/alleyoops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	148. Christmas in Perth continued

"So what'd you and my dad talk about?" Sam asks, the moment Ryan slides into bed. He'd wanted to ask earlier but there hadn't been a chance to get Ryan alone before this and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask in front of his dad or mum.

"He... umm..." Ryan turns on his side so he can look at his lover, slipping an arm around Sam's waist. "I mean, I think you know what we talked about," he says with a little smile. "What's news is that the conversation actually went pretty well."

"You mean he actually managed to keep from saying something incredibly offensive and homophobic?" Sam says doubtfully.

"Well, he did question whether a wimpy songwriter like me could actually have a cock big enough to satisfy you... Kidding," Ryan assures his lover after a moment, and kisses Sam's cheeks, trying to dispel his frown. "Totally kidding. He mentioned that he's got some concerns about our future together, but you've already heard about those."

"And what? He just had to go over them again with you?" Jesus fucking Christ.

"He hadn't gone over them with me at all," Ryan points out, smoothing his hand over Sam's shoulder. Trying to settle him before he's even full started riling him up. "I reassured him that even if the worst-case scenario happens - if we get married and you come out and suddenly no one will hire you - that I'm still going to love you, Sam. That I'll stay by your side." He presses a kiss to his lover's forehead. "I think he needed to hear that."

"Yeah?" Sam's still frowning. "What about him? When I'm not a big fucking movie star anymore."

"Hey, love. Come on," Ryan urges softly, tension flooding his body in an instant to compete with the anger edging Sam's. "I'm not going to talk to you about this if it's going to piss you off. He was trying to make things right. I told him he should tell you these things himself, but he's worried he'd just stick his foot in it again." Not without good reason, evidently.

 _He was trying to make things right._ Normally Sam wouldn't believe it, but if Ryan thinks so... "Okay," he says reluctantly, but presses a little closer. "Sorry. What else did he say?"

"He's worried you will bring forth no male heirs. No one to carry on the family name." Ryan slowly massages the nape of Sam's neck. "But he wished us well. He really did, and he apologized for reacting so badly when you told him."

Sam smiles at that. "He never apologizes to me for anything," he says softly, leaning into the touch, Ryan's fingers working to settle him.

"I guess that's why he told me, then. Because he knew I'd tell you for him." Even with the tense conversation, Ryan loves quiet moments like these: his fingers slipping over Sam in the darkness, the soft sound of his lover's breathing.

Sam nods and brushes his lips across Ryan's. "Anything else?"

"Um." Probably. But fuck if Ryan can recall right now, not after that tease of a kiss just scrambled his brain. "I think those were the major points," he says, and sucks gently on Sam's bottom lip. "If I remember, can I tell you later?"

"Yeah." Sam grins, nipping at Ryan's mouth. "Got a t-shirt handy?"

"Yes." Ryan grins back, arousal beginning to flush through him in an instant. "Are you going to take advantage of me, right here in the guest room? Under your parents' roof?" Damn, he hopes so, and stretches halfway off the bed to grab himself a handy gag.

"Damn right I am," Sam says, taking the t-shirt from Ryan and tying it around his lover's head. "Turn over and spread your legs," he orders, his cock already filling, aching.

Ryan groans softly, the sound muffled. He goes to his elbows and knees on the bed, spreading his thighs, his cock already hard.

"Stomach, boy, legs spread," Sam tells Ryan, careful to keep his voice low even though his parents' room is at the other end of the hall.

 _Oh, god_. Ryan cautiously lies down flat, adjusting his prick beneath him so he's not in complete agony. Already, anyway -- he has a feeling that's coming.

"Good boy," Sam murmurs, straddling Ryan's upper thighs, his cock catching on his hole as it slides between his cheeks.

Ryan whimpers softly into his shirt. His hands clench into fists in the bedsheet and he holds himself still, his body rigid with anticipation and excitement.

"You are so fucking hot," Sam whispers in Ryan's ear, draping himself over his lover's body, his cock throbbing hard between his cheeks. "And you're all mine," he continues, biting at the back of Ryan's neck and along his shoulders. Quick, sharp bites that won't leave a mark.

Those teasing bites fucking light Ryan on fire, his blood rushing hot through his veins. He wriggles just a little, just to get more of a feel for the way Sam's erection presses in demand against him.

Slipping his hands under Ryan as he works his way down his back, teeth sinking into every inch of flesh, Sam gets a grip on Ryan's nipple rings and tugs.

Thank fuck for the gag. Because Ryan damn near yells, bucking against his lover. _Fuck_ , that's good, and a crazy absent part of his mind wonders how awkward it will be for Jeanne to wash the bedclothes after he's made such a terrible mess all over them.

Christ. The way Ryan moves under him makes it hard for Sam to continue. His cock's aching, wanting to be buried inside his boy, but his teeth, fuck his teeth, they want to keep on marking Ryan, making him squirm and twist and yell. And they win. Sam bites even harder, twisting the rings against the mattress.

This time Ryan just moans brokenly. He rocks his hips steadily against the bed, desperately aroused and needing the friction. That the movement slides Sam's cock over his crack, hell -- that's a damn good bonus.

To hell with it. Sam pulls one hand out from under Ryan and shoves it between them again, getting his cock lined up and the head pushed into Ryan's hole. "Jesus fuck," he groans, the tight heat hitting him hard.

Ryan stiffens, fire racing up his spine from the burn in his ass. But in a second he's angling back and trying to work Sam deeper, fighting the awkward position to take more of his lover.

"Hold still," Sam growls, hands going to Ryan's wrists, pinning him, his hips frozen, waiting, cock throbbing violently.

That voice, _fuck_. It sets Ryan right on edge and he goes totally rigid, barely breathing in the few seconds before he gasps. And relaxes, fingers loosening their tight grip on the sheets as he surrenders his body. His will.

"Good boy. That's it," Sam says, bracing himself on his knees and pushing slowly deeper, pleasure taken in every last fraction of an inch as it's gained.

Ryan whimpers into his gag, unable to hold back the helpless sound. He spreads his thighs just a bit wider, but other than that he lets Sam take him over, drowning in the way his lover overwhelms him, overpowers him with touch.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, finally all the way in, balls snug against Ryan's ass, his cock buried deep. "I'm just gonna stay here," he tells him. "Lick and fuck and bite you for hours," he murmurs, teeth grazing over Ryan's shoulders again, harder this time, skirting the edge of leaving actual marks.

 _Oh. Fuck._ Ryan has every belief that Sam can actually do it if he really wants to -- and drive his boy completely insane in the process. He whimpers again, wiggling just a little beneath his lover, but not with any real hope of moving him. And he shivers at the touch of Sam's teeth, a quick shock of lust.

Sam moves into Ryan, fucking him with short shallow thrusts, teasing them both, his breath hot in his boy's ear. "Such a fucking slut for me," he murmurs, nipping at Ryan's lobe.

Yes, god yes. Ryan stretches back to run his hand over Sam, anywhere he can reach. He can't remember if Sam told him to keep his hands to himself or not, and damn he wants to touch.

Bracing his feet against the bed, Sam draws back, out almost to the tip, before slamming back in. Sinking his cock deep into his boy's hole, _his_ hole, just because he can. Just because it feels so fucking good. And again. Harder. Clamping his teeth down on Ryan's shoulder as he drives in, coring him open.

Ryan mewls into his shirt and draws his knees up to his sides, trying to stay flat and open himself at the same time. He struggles against his orgasm, so fucking close he can taste it, because when Sam bites him, fuck -- he just loses his grip.

"That's it, fuck," Sam groans, driving in harder and harder, his teeth twisting Ryan's flesh, working the same spot over and over, the blood drawn to the surface with each sucking bite.

"Please please please," Ryan begs, although he fears the muffled noises don't mean a damn thing. He bucks back against Sam, all mixed up in trying to warn him and pleading and attempting to be a good boy at the same time. _Fuck!_

"You want to come for me, boy? Is that what you want?" Sam says, not because he doesn't know, but because it's one more way to drag out the torment, his body quickly tightening, pleasure flushing through him.

Ryan whimpers and nods frantically, his fingernails digging into Sam's hip, his other hand fisted tight in the bedclothes.

"Go ahead, boy. Do it," Sam growls, sinking his teeth into the same spot on Ryan's shoulder as he drives into his hole, cock already spurting hard and heavy.

That searing rush inside Ryan fills him, _claims_ him, and he's fucking gone. He bucks back against his lover and damn near howls into his gag when his climax crashes through him, leaving him wet and messy and breathless, gasping beneath the calming weight of his lover.

Sam thrusts through Ryan's orgasm, driving his cock through each and every last aftershock then collapses, cock still throbbing inside that tight heat. "Good boy," he whispers, licking over the mark he's made.

It was a near thing, damn. Ryan reaches up to pull the gag out of his mouth. "Thought I wasn't going to make it that time," he admits, sinking into the bed in dreamy lassitude.

"I might have let it go even if you hadn't," Sam confesses, still brushing his lips over Ryan's shoulder. "Seeing as you were gagged and all."

Ryan grins, the smile spreading slowly across his face. "You're so sweet to me," he murmurs, then lifts his head to glance back with interest. "Any bruises this time?"

Sam reaches for the light, turning it for the moment it takes to check Ryan's back and shoulders before flicking it back off again. "Yeah, this one," he says, brushing his mouth over the mark again. "It's a real beauty. You'll have to make some sort of excuse," he adds, since it's right where everyone will see it, which may or may not have been intentional.

"No wandering around with my shirt off, eh?" Not that Ryan really wants his mum - okay, either of their mums - seeing his nipple rings, anyway. "I fucking love it when you mark me," he says softly, stroking his fingers over Sam's hip.

"Good, because I can't seem to resist doing it even when I should," Sam says, kissing the back of Ryan's neck, in no real hurry to move unless his lover makes him.


End file.
